moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tevaran Delian
Known for being both eccentric and unorthodox , especially for an Inquisitor, Tevarann Delian (Tev-air-an Del-E-an) is an accomplished yet young member of the College of Canons. His fanaticism for the art of inspecting is only compared by his own "flare" which sometimes might border on a flamboyant and narcissistic level. Though easily described as ostentatious, the inquisitor is armed with the magical know-how and gear to bout. Inspector Tevarann the Swift of house Delian remains vigilant in order to defend Church and the Alliance at the speed of justice! Appearance Armor and Equipment Tevarann is a young man, standing five eight feet tall and weighing roughly around fifty pounds. His body reveals fading muscles which would attest to his profession as a Paladin. He is draped in red robes, enchanted with fire protection and weaved in Embersilk and Imperial Silk. Tevarann most always wears his tall witch hat and scarf, covering his face and revealing, exclusively his sharp, green eyes and only strands of his golden blond hair. Several straps cover the young mans robes, holding up his clothing and all connected to his leather belt. Handing from his belt are four items; * A satchel containing several items, always clinging to their own specific usefulness for the Inquisitor. A single blessed metal stake, specifically designed to cripple possession, a healing potion, three vials of holy water, a holy pendant, a arcane infused set of handcuffs, specifically designed to be extremely durable, and a holy charged telepathy stone. * A holy codex, containing all the spells that Tevarann would ever find himself needing in times where he must use complex or powerful incantations he has yet to fully master. * A badge to represent his position into the office. A metal plate with the insignia of the Office of Inquiry, and a name imprint on the bottom, "Inspector Tevarann Delian." * A grappling hook looped around the back of his belt, hidden out of sight behind his cloak. The rope is sown in his back, and the hook barely sticks out. In reality, it is a twenty foot long rope connecting to a three pronged hook. As well as the satchel, Tevarann's gauntlets have hidden sleeves slipping under them, and with it, inside his left sleeve, under his wrist, is a bag attached to the bottom, its face pointed towards the exit of the gauntlet. This bag is a magically, bottomless container, capable of holding any amount of items of all shapes and sizes, even those that make utterly no sense. Tevarann has been recorded withdrawing daggers, books, matches, flasks, and even at one point, a Dire-horn Runt out of his mysterious and goofy sleeve bags. Weapons Under the man's pauldrons are a series of straps binding the armor to his body. While offering external protection, they also serve to conceal an extra set of daggers that can be used for emergencies. The final weapon this priest carries with him is a magical staff, capable of conjuring up holy enchantment magic. Uttering the command word of this tool of magic would cause the staff to unleash a torrent of non-lethal concussive energy at a target, attempting to subdue whatever foe that faces Tevarann without actually harming them. Physical Appearance Hidden beneath his scarf, the mans face radiated the look of youth and held a bright smile which can only be described as naive. He had bright, blond hair, forming low cut and barely maintained mutton chops and long, unmaintained curly blond hair stuffed in his scarf and hat which would be allowed to run down his back if they are removed. There were no scars on the mans face; however, there was the remains of a long ago healed scar on the back of his neck. Without his robes, Tevarann's body portrayed fading muscles which would have recently began to fail due to his new choice in carrier, as well, several marks where lacerations scarred his body, and one more noticeable healed wound. A long scar, beginning at his left shoulder and ending at his right hip, it was a deep scar which, at times, could return a terrible pain back to the boys body for a brief moment. History Childhood Tevaran was born after the Second War and he was brought up as a noble. His father, Alandus, was a paladin of the kingdom of Lordaeron who married Tevara, Tevaran's mother. Tevara was not common born like Alandus, she is a countess, and resides in Elwynn Forest, at her home, Stormhalt Manner. Due to Tevara's nobility, Alandus left his Surname, Torchlight, to take her last name. The two married immediately after the Second War, once Stormhalt Manner was rebuilt. Alandus was relentless in training Tevarann in the ways of knighthood, he wanted his son to be a Paladin just like himself, though Tevarann struggled to resist him. The young boy learned how to use weapons, how to wear armor, how to march long distances, how to act in in the presence of other nobles, though this was all to Tevaranns dismay. In time Tevaranns skills as a fighter grew though he never seemed able to manifest the Lights energy, he never felt inspired too. One day, Tevarann had enough. He proclaimed that he would not be a knight, he would do what he wanted to do, Tevarann assured that he would become a successful merchant. His father was enraged at the amount of disobedience he offered, but seemed set on it. Alandus would not stop hounding Tevarann about it, and made sure to let the boy know how displeased he was with him. When the Blackrock Clan, partnering with Nerfarius and the Twilight Cult invaded the Dark Iron Capital of Blackrock Mountain, the Alliance set an initiative against the Horde to put an end to this three way battle. During the early battles of Blackrock Mountain, before Nefarius was dethroned and Ragnaros was vanquished to the Firelands, Alandus died while in service to the Alliance's campaign. This news shocked the entire Delian family, but none more then Tevarann. His heart was crushed, filled with guilt and the feeling that he let his father down. The young man, for the first time in his life, felt the touch of the Light. It was at this moment did Tevarann put himself on the path of Paladinhood. By the time the War in Outlands began, Tevarann had become a full fledged Paladin. Adulthood Tevarann left home to join the Alliance war effort during the campaign in Northrend. Though he never saw any thick fighting, he became submerged in his military career. He was driven with purpose to one day make his passed father feel pride, but he found little pride in Northrend. Death and abominations littered the continent. It gave the boy chronic nightmares, and slowly he started to become discouraged. One evening, the platoon he was attached too was ordered a annihilate a scourge fortification. This was the only real combat Tevarann ever saw in Northrend, but it was enough to deeply traumatize the young man. He saw many people die, undead like he's never seen, and other terrible constructs of darkness and disgust. During one point in the fight, Tevarann engaged a Necromancer who had personally slain several Alliance soldiers. The Paladin managed to subdue the Necromancer, though, was unable to kill him. Tevarann refused to slay a defeated adversary and simply detained the Necro-mage. Ultimately, the battle ended in Alliance victory, though it took its tole on the young mans mind. He found he had no more friends, and his only company were other recruits, freshly shipped in from Eastern Kingdom. For the first time, Tevarann distanced himself from others and slowly began to change. When the Cataclysm sundered the whole of Azeroth, Tevarann was sent to Mount Hyjal to help fight the Twilight Cult invasion. The Paladin had became an excellent fighter, and slowly gained the nick-name, "The Swift." It would be later in his life would he be given his nick-name as an official title. The man swore not to take a life, he did not wish to sow death like all others before him. Tevarann saw little combat during the battle for Mount Hyjal, and remained to help protect the druids who sought to heal the wounds caused by the Twilight Cult and the Fire Lords rage. Later, Tevarann would return to his home land, Elwynn Forest, and visited Stormwind City. Life as an Adventurer Tevarans Grievous Defeat At the time of the Cataclysm, Tevaran returned to Stormwind as a trained warrior of the Light, prepared to help protect people from the threats of darkness. He would have found himself a small handful of friends, all long forgotten and moved on by now. He sought to help defend anyone from any threat, yet, he found himself attempting to aid a Kaldorei Druidess. Avua pleaded that Tevaran would defend her from a fiendish Dwarven Death Knight who would seek her end. Several encounters, Tevaran battled with his nameless, yet recognized death Knight over the woman, defending her each time the Dwarf would come after him. Several fights and several wounds, (On each side) would finally result in one final battle outside Stormwind, on Stone Cairn Lake. The fight was brutal and there was many trade offs before the Death Knight struck Tevaran's axe form his hand and, in a cruel blow, the Death Knight unleashed a shadowy blow on Tevaran, from shoulder to hip, splicing him open and slaying him. The Paladin fell dead and lifeless on the field that day, only to be found by the druidess he had so desperately tried to defend. She evaded The Death Knight's pursuit of her, and returned to mend Tevaranns broken body, returning him to life. Once Tevarann woke, he found himself alone in the forest, tremendously weak from the fighting. He eventually learned that the druid fled to Darnassus, though was followed by the Death Knight and was slain. Tevarann never heard from the Death Knight again, to this day he does not know if he is alive or dead. The Everburning Candle A handful of years would have passed when Tevaran would find himself, once more, in Stormwind, his homeland. Though, this time, something peculiar caught his attention. He would stumble upon a human warlock, more kind then cruel, and offered his knowledge of the dark demons he controlled to other people, so they could better understand and destroy them. At first, Tevaran was disgusted by the Warlock, but, in time, he began to interact with the Warlock and very swiftly envy him. Salldrarium showed Tevaran that not all Warlocks were evil in nature, though their magic was. Sall was a man who believed that in order to fight the Legion, you needed to use its own power and understanding against them. He was fascinated in knowing the weaknesses of demons and would often attempt to interrogate fiends from the Twisting Nethers for their information. It did not take long for the young man to begin learning from the Warlock, not his magic, but his knowledge of demons and demon magic. Tevaran would take what he learned from Salldrarium and use it in his own life, helping him counter act demon and demonic influences. Through this, he learned how to counteract symptoms of Fel-corruption, how to fight demons by using their weaknesses, and how to exorcise demonic entities from people. Tevaran joined the Everburning Candle, learning from all the dark spell casters while keeping to his own holy magic. He was belittled at times by most of the dark magic uses, and he did not entirely trust all of them, in fact, he had very few friends in the order other then the order leader himself. He would brave many harsh trials; fighting naga over watery relics, battling aberrations of the old gods, vanquishing demons of all sizes and shapes. However, like all good things, the order fell apart when Salldrarium disappeared mysteriously, leaving all of the order spread and with no leader. Everyone took their own path, stealing something from the Candle as they did. Tevaran is no thief, yet he came to realize that most of the things he wanted, the Warlocks would never use, and he most certainly would. Taking what he could carry and then vanishing back to Stormwind, setting up his own station of research within his home of Stromhault Manner and reuniting with his mother, who had worried to death over her son. The College of Canons After the fall of the Everburning Candle, all of the agents of the Candle seemed to disperse, flow into other directions, vanish into the city. This left Tevarann alone once more, and without the company of friends, he resumed his work as a nameless healer who kept to himself within the Cathedral. One fateful Sunday, Tevarann sat into a liturgy held by the Arch-Bishop. What was said during the liturgy, Tevarann cannot recount, all he remembers is that it inspired him to join the College of Canons. He was humbled by what he encountered: the kindness of the Clergymen, the honor the knights stood for, and the righteous pride held. Tevarann was use to the roughness of war veterans and mercenaries. Making several friends within the congregation worth mention, Lucretia, Jadelia, and Maeriann. Though, Tevarann had also earned the ire of one of his brothers, Durwald Stanner. Durwald belittled Tev and bullied him on several occasions, though Tevarann never fought back or accepted Stanners dares. Several occasions rested his dedicated to his oath of self-defense, but every time he triumphed. Tevarann was made a knight and promoted to Canon Regular by Alonsus months later, as well as Durwald and a few others. Though, out of that batch of knights, soon Tevarann would prove to be the only one lasting. The newly appointed knight would soon start to look at his fellow knights differently. It showed that most of his fellow Clergy knights slowly became more ruthless and would not heed the words of Tevarann. After meditation, the Paladin decided that it would be best if he joined the Office of Inquiry, once he was set on that, Tevarann sought out Inquisitor Superior Jade. Inquisitorial Shift The Knight would make a very interesting an unexpected turn, he sought out to join the Office of Inquiry. He would take the oath from the Inquisitor Superior, Jadelia, and became an Acolyte under her wing. The motive behind the acolytes sudden change in work was no secret, he hated causing people agony, and thus never proceeded down any torturous acts. Instead, Tevarann resorted to Investigation techniques instead. He was determined to prove that one could get a job done without the need for dragging people into dungeons and torturing them, and he had proven this while dealing with the Cackling Slayer, a vicious serial killer in Stormwind. The young acolyte discovered the woman's journal, revealing several monstrous acts of depravity and more then enough evidence to proceed against the woman. With the held of several other people, Tevarann managed to lock the woman away. Shortly after dealing with the Cackling Slayer, Sir Stanner began to abuse his power erratically, and Tevarann proved himself once more in the dealings of the renegade knight. In the coming months, Tevarann would be promoted from Acolyte to Investigator, it was at this point did Tevarann decide that he was going to try to change the entire Inquisition, as well as taking on the title of Inspector. Becoming a Priest After a time of contemplation, Tevarann had found himself in a moral quandary, he could no longer find solace with his work as a Paladin. A change needed to be made. The Paladin would forgo his Paladinhood for a life of cloth. He made this confession firstly to Kateryn Stromheart, and then began his training to fully anoint himself in the path of priesthood. During his time as a Paladin, he always lingered towards the magical side of things, rarely turning towards the actual usage of his weapon so the transition between priest incantations and Paladin incantations was not that far of a learning curb. The man had to store away his family maul, as well as his custom suit of armor; however, the Inspector had enough ties that he could swiftly obtain a new set of Inquisitorial robes just over night. Though he left behind his Paladinhood, Tevarann had not yet left the Knights of Virtue. Inquisition Versus Knighthood For some time, Inspector Tevarann had been more focused on the Office of Inquiry then the Knighthood of Virtue, however, the other Prebendary of the Knighthood seemed to have taken full control of the Knighthood of Virtue. This Knight attempted to enforce and apply a law which Tevarann could only deem as extreme and over the top. This set of laws was known as the Code of Conduct, and Tevarann would argue its change with full intent to gut the project and restore the normal law to the Knighthood. At first this began as debates, then arguing, but did not end up until the Knight leader committed heresy and led the Knights of Virtue astray from the College of Canons. His oaths were withdrawn and the man was taken into custody. Tevarann then sought to eradicate all corruption within the Knighthood with the assistance of Calharon. During this time of treason, accusations, and trials, Tevarann had found that the few knights who did not follow the accused traitor turned to him for leadership, as well, Tevarann took on several additional Acolytes during this time: Jonah Jampanner, Siegrun Tengyr, and Jenieve. Trivia Fun Facts * Tevarann Delian's name is pronounced, Tev-air-an Del-leon * Tevaran started out as a paladin, though I wanted to play a priest, and thus, Tevarann was made. * Tevaran was created on * The character concept of Tevaran was inspired by Taric, The Gem Knight, from League of Legends. * The character's RP profile has been completely revamped and changed four times, bouncing back and forth between different personalities, sets, Paladin preferences, before finally Tevaran Delian was established. The other Tevarans before Delian where, Tevaran Mortorius, Tevaran Benalian, and Tevaran Revanadus. * Tevarann is dangerously allergic to the following items: Strawberries, chocolate, ingesting most bird, and sungrass. * Tevarann suffers from monochromacy, rendering him only capable of perceiving various shades of grey, black, and white. Gallery Tevaran and Orobus.jpg|Orobus and Tevaran in the Slaughtered Lamb, having fun. Tevarantwo.png|Tevaran casting Flash of Light Tevaran.png|Tevaran as he stands guard in the Cathedral Fireworks Spectacular (Helm).jpg|Tevarann at the Fireworks Spectacular in Booty Bay (With Helm) Fireworks Spectacular.jpg|Tevarann at the Fireworks Spectacular in Booty Bay (No Helm) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Paladins Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Priests Category:Stormwindian